


182: “I’m not weird. I am limited edition.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [182]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Andre was just here for a good time but he's so attacked right now, Drinks, Drunk Robbie, M/M, protective beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro
Series: 365 [182]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	182: “I’m not weird. I am limited edition.”

**182: “I’m not weird. I am limited edition.”**

* * *

"You poor weird child." Andre muttered gently patting Robbie head of curls as the other curled up around his pillow more. He wasn't too close in case the smaller male decided to puke his soul out again. He was still trying to figure out what possessed Robbie to drink half a bottle of Svedka. 

"I'm not weird. I am limited edition." Robbie muttered against his pillow before groaning about his stomach.

"Go to sleep babe." Beck ordered softly rubbing circles down Robbie's spine until he heard the breath even out. "Now who decided to let him drink again."

Andre threw his hands up at the heated glare, "Tori. I was in the kitchen eating some nachos."


End file.
